


Homeless Hearts: Journey's End

by Ghost_of_a_Chance_13



Series: Homeless Hearts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Denial, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Lime, Post-Series, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy Times, Sparring, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_of_a_Chance_13/pseuds/Ghost_of_a_Chance_13
Summary: Sometimes it takes a change of scenery to for a person to really grow. Three lost souls found a home in Hidden Leaf; now one's getting hitched. Rock Lee worries his energetic lover is going to take off wandering again; Tanaki knows she's finally found the home she searched for...and  it's NOT Hidden Leaf! Between crazy friends, awkward moments, and untimely drama, life is never dull.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, or any songs or such referenced; no money is made from this writing. I DO own a box of perfectly noxious green tea that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.
> 
> This one-shot is a condensed conclusion to a yet-unfinished story of mine—awkward how my brain works, huh? Character pairings: Rock Lee/Tanaki, Choji/Mizuchi, Gaara/Riko, Sai/Shiracha, and Neji/Suzaku.
> 
> One mid-summer's eve, an illiterate class clown named Tanaki left behind Hidden Grass village to protect her cherished younger sister Riko from their mother's wrath. Fearing the worst, Riko and their nutty best friend Shiracha set off to find her, winding up smack-dab in the middle of an underground movement aimed at removing Gaara from power. Tanaki spent three years wandering the nations, seeking a place she could call home, and gained two tag-alongs: a shy, bookish medic-nin dropout named Mizuchi, and a bristly, blustery, powder-keg named Suzaku, both of whom sought a new home as well. In no time, Tanaki found a kindred spirit in a certain taijutsu specialist, and proceeded to fall hard and fast.  
> Now, Choji and Mizuchi's wedding has thrown everything into chaos. Riko is borrowing trouble and frustrating Gaara's attempts at relaxing, Sai and Shiracha are driving everyone batty, and Suzaku is as delusional as ever regarding her NOT-crush on Hyuga Neji, never realizing that she's been totally found out. Amidst it all, Rock Lee and Tanaki are closer than ever—a closeness he hopes to make permanent. Hope you enjoy, Folks; I certainly enjoyed writing it.  
> I dedicate this one-shot to my fellow plain-Janes, odd ducks, overly intense and emotional folk, and socially awkward people everywhere. Your awesomeness defies logic for boring people—keep blowing their minds, y'all.
> 
> ~Ghost

 

 

> _I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, or any songs or such referenced; no money is made from this writing. I DO own a box of perfectly noxious green tea that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Title image base is from Public Domain._
> 
> **Warnings** : Adult content - semi-public lime, language, immaturity, skanky, psycho best friends, and established relationships.
> 
> **Suggested Listening:** Tobias Regner "Homeless Heart," The Carpenters "We've Only Just Begun"

* * *

**Homeless Hearts: Journey's End**

**_Hidden Leaf village, training field eight_ **

The sun shone brightly over a grassy training field dotted with patches of tall, tasseled grass. Sweet Spring breezes cooled two combatants as they faced off, the shorter wielding a well polished wooden bo staff. Silently, Rock Lee studied his brown eyed opponent, searching her stance and eyes for her next move. Though the extra weights he wore hampered his movements more than he preferred, the sacrifice was well-worth it. How else could he spar with his sweet Tanaki without injuring her? His thoughts became increasingly sappy as he paused to admire her short, fine brown hair, the wind whipping the sweat-slicked mop in every direction.

The petite woman grinned mischievously at Lee's scrutiny. His distraction always worked in her favor, she thought slyly; what a perfect chance to put her plan in action. They'd been sparring for several hours already, and though her boundless energy was nowhere near depleted, the day was far too beautiful to waste beating the snot out of each other. Noting his focus on her legs, she deepened her stance, canting to the side a bit. Sure enough, wide black eyes locked on her softly rounded rear, imperceptible pupils dilating.

Without warning, Tanaki charged him, one end of her staff bound for his shoulder. Startled by the sudden move, Lee brought both arms up in a block. He realized it had been a distraction, though, when she pole-vaulted over his head. A sharp smack to his rear startled him—She'd hit the ground running.

" _You're it!_ " she laughed, darting away at full speed. Not at all surprised by the sudden change in plans, Lee smirked, chuckling under his breath as he took a moment to stretch.

'I knew she would pull a stunt like this,' he thought, patiently waiting for his opponent to vanish into the forest that butted up against their training field. Having given her a more than generous head start, he took off in pursuit. She'd gotten better at masking her trail, he realized as he searched the forest floor. It would take longer to find her this time than ever before. As he inspected what looked like footprints, a Tanaki-shaped shadow fell over his field of vision. Smirking knowingly, he waited for her to make her move.

When the expected attack never came, he hazarded a glance over his shoulder. The shadow hadn't been cast by Tanaki, per se, but rather a large mud formation shaped like her, complete with a scrunched up face, cheeks pulled wide, and tongue sticking out antagonistically. "You little _stinker_ ," he chuckled, resuming his search for the prankster. " _When_ did you have time to do _that_? It seems almost like Naruto's prank techniques all over again."

He halted suddenly upon reaching a softly shaded clearing, stunned into silence by the sight before him. The forest floor was softened with thick clumps of soft grass and large, pillowy colonies of moss; the thick foliage above blocked most of the afternoon sun, but left small pools of light scattered at random. In every corner of the shady glen, patches of tiny plants with pale pink, star-like blooms gleamed like pearls scattered in the grass. "Spring beauties," he sighed happily, crouching to admire a cluster growing near the base of an ancient maple tree. "So lovely you are, but where is _my_ Spring Beauty?"

Just as he'd known would happen, someone at his back swept his legs out from beneath him, sending him sprawling on his back on the mossy ground. Sure enough, Tanaki had pounced, and now perched on his lap, effortlessly pinning him down. Her trusty bo staff stood nearby, one end planted in the earth, surely anchoring her favorite barrier jutsu; they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You called, Beast?" she teased flirtatiously, all-too aware of his reaction to their 'predicament.' Sure enough, a dark blush tinted his cheeks, but his eyes held no reprimand as he reached to caress her cheek with bandaged knuckles.

"But of course," he joked, possessively gripping her waist with the hand not lingering at her jaw. "You expected me to simply walk away, spend this glorious Spring day beating someone to a pulp?" Her small, pert breasts shuddered in laughter, and she descended to his level, locking bright brown eyes with his own.

"You'd have spent the _rest of_ the day beating _me_ to a pulp if I hadn't derailed your— _Wait_ …" she leveled a suspicious glare at him. "You _knew_ I had no intention of sparring today…didn't you."

"Guilty as charged," he chuckled, grinning at her indignant glare. "Between my team of genin, missions, and daily life, we have had little time together...why waste a single afternoon, even sparring?" Not even bothering to disguise his intentions, he pulled her close and reversed their positions, burying his nose in the hollow of her throat. A small shiver raced up her spine, but she clutched him tighter than before. She tangled her fingers in his sleek black hair and tugged out the tie that kept it tamed in a short, thin tail at his nape. Not for the first time, he found himself thankful for whatever had encouraged him to grow it out again; she seemed quite fond of it.

Tanaki gasped at the barest whisper of lips at her neck, and moaned when they pressed more firmly. Lee relished the burn of her fingertips digging into his shoulders and upper back as he tugged the three innermost ties of her top loose. With the side-set fastenings gaping open, he tugged the loosened neckline aside and sought out her pulse point, tugging possessively with lips and teeth. Ever since he and Tanaki finally took that first big step in their relationship, first acknowledged their attraction and emotions for the other without buffering it with self-deprecating jokes, he'd never wasted a chance to remind her of what she meant to him. Though the love-bites never saw daylight thanks to the narrow-necked shoulder-fastening tops she wore, they reminded her of his feelings every time she saw them in her mirror.

He took no chances with her, not after the rainy day when he discovered her missing and felt his world crashing down around him. If he wasn't certain it would result exactly the opposite of how he wished, he'd have suggested any number of ways to tether her permanently to his side. Somehow he knew her unwavering sense of humor was bound to finally waver if he were to suggest _handcuffing_ her to himself for the rest of their days. The small red marks weren't permanent, and they couldn't prevent her from ever leaving his side, but he knew they'd remind her of him every moment they were apart. 'Besides,' he thought as he nipped and suckled another red mark into existence at her collarbone, 'she certainly enjoys receiving them. Why would I even consider halting something that pleases her so much?'

"Lee…" she whimpered, roughly massaging his shoulders and neck as he worked on her neck. "Oh, Gods, _Lee_ …." At her shoulder, her lover grinned smugly as he nipped at her earlobe. Any red-blooded man would be proud to wreck his woman's composure so thoroughly; to do so without even removing a stitch of clothing? _That_ took _talent_. She silenced his mental bragging by shoving him off of her, pinning him beneath her in a single precise move. Though she tasted sweat on his lips, and though they were both rather…' _fragrant'_ from the hours they'd spent sparring before she found her chance to suggest a more pleasant pastime, neither cared. After all, Youth waited for no one, whether they stank or not.

As Tanaki sat straddling his lap, she ground down, pressing her sensitive folds tighter to his waking groin. Lee's breath caught in his throat; his hands fastened at her waist, holding her flush against him. The intensity of her gaze sobered him, woke the insecurity he'd fought his whole life.

"Tanaki-chan?" he asked quietly, sitting up on his elbows. "Are you...are you sure you want to be here? You do mean to stay...right...?"

Not for the first time, she silently berated herself for that rainy Spring day that nearly ended what they had. She wasn't used to being loved—wasn't used to being cherished, told she was beautiful. It was always easy for her to see the beauty in the smallest, slightest, plainest things that others missed, but seeing the beauty in herself…? The first time Lee called her beautiful, she forcibly dragged him to the hospital for a head exam. Her peers had never been able to see past her appearance—her over-plump behind, the tiny breasts that didn't remotely match it, and the huge honker of a nose she'd gotten from her dad... _No one_ had seen past it, no one but her Lee...

…It had terrified her into fleeing the village during a blinding downpour. Smiling wryly, she rubbed the faint scar on her crown from the tree she'd collided with. It had certainly knocked some sense into her, especially when she awoke in Lee's bed and found him snoring in a nearby chair, clearly exhausted from an overnight vigil. She eased herself closer, their lips meeting in an achingly soft kiss.

"I had no home," she reminded gently. "Nowhere I'd be accepted, appreciated. I couldn't even read a menu when we met...I was hyperactive, ditzy, had no attention span, and as a result, was practically illiterate. I stagnated in my home village." She settled astride him, pressing her fingertips to his heartbeat, and his to her own. "Here in Hidden Leaf, I have grown...I'm accepted, appreciated... _loved_..." She beamed. "My dashing green beast, I sought a home...now, I have one— _you_ are my home, and _with you,_ I will _stay_."

_You are my home..._ The words sent his heart aflutter, brought tears to his eyes. At one time, he'd have fought the intensity of his reaction, forcibly dimmed his passionate response. So many were uncomfortable with his enthusiasm, his passion, his intensity...He'd been battling his own nature for most of his adulthood, and when he had collided with Nehashi Tanaki, stranger to Hidden Leaf, in the curry shop, he'd never imagined she would accept that side of him. Yet, she accepted his intensity—as he did, hers.

Long, bandaged fingers brushed over blushing cheek bones and tugged off her loosened top. Scuffed, work-roughened hands brushed joyful tears from their eyes, and unzipped his green vest. His gaze burning into her own, they scrabbled at inconvenient clothing, both driven by instinct burning through their veins. Ever gentle with her, he unseated her, pressing her back into the pillowy moss and pale flowers he'd named her for.

Two pairs of eyes locked together, one pitch black, one molten brown. Her blushing, freckled flesh greeted his hungry eyes as he peeled away the last obstruction. "Four times," he smirked, tracing a familiar trail of freckles along her pelvic bone. "That was our record, right?" Eyes bright with excitement and unshed emotions, she nodded. "I will break that record today," he vowed, settling between her thighs with a determined grin. "...or I will do a hundred laps around the village, backwards, with you on my shoulders!"

"Extra weights, too?" she whispered, breathless and excited.

" _All of them._ " A competitive glint in his eyes was her only warning before he dove for his intended target. A scream died in her throat and her thighs clamped around his neck. A low chuckle rumbled in his lungs as she cried his name to the gods of the forest.

A mere twenty minutes away, a messenger searched for Lee and Tanaki. He thought he'd found their tracks, but couldn't be certain without a closer look. The closer he drew to their location, though, the more his stomach cramped. After a mere fifteen steps, he took off at top speed for the nearest bush, never realizing his sudden stomach ache was the result of a particularly annoying barrier jutsu.

* * *

**_The Nara Compound_ **

Shikamaru silently considered the shoji board before him. His opponent followed his every move through bright jade green eyes, betraying nothing. He still hadn't forgotten how she'd _finally_ managed to beat him, months ago... _troublesome woman._ He made his move and glanced up at her. Bright green eyes burned through crimson red bangs, daring him to crack.

"Your move, Suzaku," he reminded. She scowled at the board; her options were _bullshit_.

"Have I mentioned lately just how _suck-tastic_ you are?" she grumbled, choosing the least painful move. He smirked, capturing the piece she'd just moved. One green eye twitched angrily.

"If you wanna win _that_ badly," he teased. "You could always pull the same trick you beat me with." She growled, shooting a vicious glare at Neji, who was silently compiling a list from several books, just out of earshot.

"If winning means playing with my assets hangin' out, I'd rather just lose," she grumbled, crossing her arms under her more than generous bust in annoyance. Shikamaru smirked; his assumption had been correct, as usual. "Besides, you keep inviting that _pervert_ over during our games."

"Actually, you keep inviting yourself over while we're working on your friend's READING LESSONS," he corrected blandly. "Ironically enough, you never drop by on days Shino can make it. Makes one wonder, hm?" She spat a garbled curse under her breath that sounded like a disturbing combination of sex and the underworld. "Why do you call Neji a pervert, anyway?" he asked as he made his move. "How has he earned your ire?" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"He keeps undressing me with his eyes!" she snapped. "He looks so hard his eyes practically _pop out'a their sockets!_ –And he has the _nerve_ to call it a _clan thing!_ " Shikamaru sighed, pinching his nose.

"That 'clan thing' is their _kekkei genkai,_ Suzaku—he's not the sort to ogle your breasts with his Byakugan, even if it _wouldn't_ see right _through_ them." Her retort was silenced by a low, rumbling laugh from Neji, who hadn't even turned away from his work. Her cheeks flooded with a red almost as bright as her hair, and her eyes softened slightly. 'Methinks the harpy doth protest too much,' Shikamaru thought, stretching a crick out of his neck.

"Get a move on, _Brainiac_ ," she grumbled. He grinned smugly, leaning back on his hands.

" _Me?_ It's _your move_."

* * *

**_The Shady Glen_ **

Without warning, Lee felt himself being dragged away from the flesh he'd been torturing. Heaving him toward her by his shoulders, Tanaki attacked his lips, wrapping her legs around his bare waist. "No more," she panted between nips at his shoulders. "It'll hurt if we pass six...and I've missed you too much to wait it out."

Mildly surprised, he caught her eyes. "Six?" She nodded, her cheeks flushed from exertion. "A lucky number indeed. You are not too sore?" She growled—actually _growled_ —at him, and he once more found himself on his back in the moss. He laughed lowly; she was about as frightening as a _fluffy kitten_.

" _Three weeks,_ Lee," she grumbled, yanking impatiently at his form-fitting pants. "Your team was gone for _three weeks,_ because that _old codger_ you escorted got you _lost_." It was rare for her say something unkind of anyone, much less someone she didn't even know; normally, she was so polite and friendly that people worried she was up to something. Now, though, she seemed almost... _sulky_. "I was so distracted during my lessons that Neji took a ruler after my knuckles," she admitted sourly. He laughed at the visual; her eyes softened. "Sore? No, never. His ruler hurts more than you ever will, Koibito." Reassured, he latched onto her bare hips, their hearts thundering with anticipation.

Adoration shone in their eyes as she took him in with a soft gasp.

* * *

**_"Loose Leaf" Teahouse_ **

Gaara watched the other teahouse occupants wearily from the booth. He'd brought his girlfriend, Riko, to Hidden Leaf for some time off, but she'd done nothing but worry since before they'd arrived. She'd cheered up a bit once she got to see her _psychotic_ best friend again, but now he had to deal with _her, too._ Fortunately, Shiracha was currently working; across the room, a group of halfway inebriated men catcalled and wolf-whistled as she performed her most sensual dance for them. _Clearly_ , they were _heavy tippers._

At his side, the friendly blonde giggled at some story being related by Sai, who sat opposite. Despite his annoyance at her choice in friends, it warmed his heart to hear her so carefree after the many months she'd been too heartbroken to even smile. Though the betrayal of his trust had almost ended very, very poorly, he was glad she'd applied for work in Hidden Sand—even though she'd done so over falsified information that he'd been _torturing her sister_ in a _non-existent dungeon_ over a failed _assassination attempt_. He hid a smirk in his green tea; for all her virtues—and there were many— _common sense_ was _not_ one of them.

"What's so funny?" Sai asked in confusion.

" _You,_ " Riko answered, her dark blue eyes bright. "You _seriously_ thought you could just tell Shiracha to kiss your ass _without_ getting a smart-aleck remark in return?"

"Of course not!" he retorted, brow furrowed in confusion. "I just didn't expect her to kiss my _head_."

"Well, _Nuisance_ ," a tall, svelte woman grinned as she slid into the booth beside him. "You're _all ass._ I just picked at random." Pleased with his annoyed expression, she tucked her long ivory bangs behind her ears, accepting a cup of hot black tea from the waitress. Bright purple eyes grinned slyly at him over the china rim, then darted curiously toward Riko. "So are you going?"

Riko's good mood wilted; she fidgited awkwardly with a piece of folded card stock emblazoned with a clan crest she didn't recognize. "Should I go?" she asked solemnly. "I don't want to be rude, but I barely know them...not like Tani does..." She glanced up at her friend nervously, oblivious of the panic in Sai's black eyes. "Are you going?" Shiracha smirked, running her bare foot up her silent companion's calf again. He flinched.

"You bet your sweet ass, I'm goin'; I'm probably the entertainment. _Somebody_ ," she shot a suspicious 'hairy eyeball' glare at Sai. "told the happy couple I _dance_ for a living. They're probably expecting a _stripper_ , not a _creative spy._ " Riko shot a slightly peeved glance at her.

" _Shi,_ " she reminded dryly. "The _first words_ they heard come out of your mouth were _'fuck'_ and _'balls.'_ Could you _really_ blame them?"

" _No_ ," Gaara answered for her as the annoying Tea country native laughed raucously. He shot an impatient glance at Riko. "Why," he mumbled almost inaudibly. " _Why_ didn't I throw her in the dungeon from the start?"

"The dungeon you were supposedly torturing my sister in?" she teased back. "The dungeon that doesn't even _exist?_ "

" _Technicalities,_ " he huffed playfully. She squeezed his hand affectionately, then reached to pour him some more tea. "Do you _not_ want to go to the wedding?" he asked quietly, aquamarine eyes locked with hers. She blushed, nervously fidgeting with the invitation again.

"I just…" she faltered, searching for the right words. "…They don't really know me. They know my sister—Tanaki. For all they know, I could be some creepy sociopathic spy, or something." Shiracha snorted derisively.

" _You?_ " she scoffed. "A _spy?_ Tell me another, Bright Eyes. You're about as creepy as a kitten, as sociopathic as a puppy, and no more a _spy_ than I am a _lady_. No mistaking you for anything less than what you are…a worrywart who's way, way too naïve for their own good."

"Better careful and naïve than jaded and bitter," Riko frowned. "My point is that they know _nothing_ about me, other than my _knucklehead_ sister who _took off_. They know Tanaki, they like her, and they accept her as one of their own…I'm just an outsider!"

"If you received an invitation," Gaara pointed out quietly. "they want you there. Naruto says it's supposed to be a small ceremony—not a lot of people. The couple aren't the sort to send out hundreds of invitations to everyone they've ever met." Riko considered the card silently, tracing the brush strokes of the clan crest thoughtfully.

The door of the teashop burst open with what sounded like hurricane level winds, followed by familiar laughter. Riko craned her neck to see around the half-wall. " _Tanaki! Lee-san!_ " she grinned, waving them over. Her sister's messy brown hair was even messier than usual, and her bo staff was strapped to her back. They must have been out sparring again, but something seemed… _off_... "Why do you have _moss_ in your hair?"

Next to Riko, Gaara choked on the sip of tea he'd taken, and commenced trying to beat it out of his lungs. Tanaki turned white, then red, and stammered something about long missions, sparring, and killer moss. Lee seemed halfway between shy and cringing, yet seemed to be radiating masculine pride. "Never mind," she interrupted her sister's stammering. "Not sure I wanna know." The two newcomers ordered drinks and Shiracha repeatedly elbowed Tanaki, winking suggestively. Before the dirty-minded spy could confirm her suspicions aloud, Tanaki noticed the invitation before her sister, the contact card still untouched.

"You haven't RSVP'd?" she asked softly. Riko shrugged.

"You're _kidding_ , right?" Riko mumbled dubiously, slumping in her seat. "This is _me_ we're talking about…even _I_ don't know if I'm going or not." Tanaki smiled wryly; some things never changed, and apparently her little sister's worrywart nature was one of them. "Do you think I should go? I'm not sure I should go." Across the table, Shiracha heaved a melodramatic sigh, turning in her seat and laying her legs across Sai's lap. In typical Shiracha form, she tugged one of her long, finely-lacquered hair-sticks from her immaculate white bun and began _scraping the dirt_ from under her _fingernails_ with it. " _Get a room,_ you two."

"She's been at this for an _hour_ ," Shiracha retorted, waving the hairpin at Riko, then shot her a sharp look. "And we _had_ a room—If you hadn't had a _BFF emergency,_ we'd _still_ have a room." To Lee's disbelief, Sai blushed, shot a dark glare at her, and shoved her legs right off his lap. "What? We _did_ have a room…with a bed an' everything!"

" _TMI!_ " Riko cringed.

"I was _painting_ ," Sai explained, staring accusingly at the woman who was once again draping her legs over his lap; again, he shoved her off. "She insisted on _modeling_ for it— _naked_."

"Not _my_ fault you were so busy with your damn paints," she leered shamelessly. "We had a _perfectly good bed_ there, and it was being _tragically_ ignored! You should be ashamed!" Calling on years of friendship with Shiracha, Tanaki and Riko easily tuned the two out, heedless of the numerous suggestive insults, explicit oaths, and sexual innuendoes being volleyed back and forth between the two.

"I _think_ she's gotten _crazier_ ," Tanaki whispered conspiratorially.

"Considering she tried _killing_ him when they first met," Riko mumbled. " _Yeah. Lots._ So the wedding—" Tanaki cut her off with a comforting hand on her shoulder; bright blue eyes met hers, nervous and hopeful.

"You've met Mizuchi and Choji, but have you actually gotten to know them?"

"N…Not really. I'm a stranger, remember?" Riko worried at her lower lip, recalling the day she'd first arrived in Hidden Leaf. She'd been so frantic when she overheard Lee saying Tanaki's name, she'd completely bowled over a server trying to reach him. Choji and Shikamaru had wound up covered in raw beef and pork strips; they hadn't seemed upset, but she still worried.

" _Strange_ , yeah, but no stranger," Tanaki teased. "You and Mizuchi have so much in common it's _scary_ …and despite being practically polar opposites, Suzaku and Shiracha have a surprising amount in common. I'm sure if you'd just give them a chance, you'd find them good company. After all, if not for them…Well, I'd probably be a _bitter old hag_ from _missing you_." The idea was ridiculous, but Riko got the message. Digging a pen from her tool pouch, she scrawled her name on the tiny RSVP card; with a poof of smoke, it vanished, her name no doubt added to the roster.

"I've gotta hand it to her, at least," she commented brightly. "That she thought to use a Summoning jutsu variation on the invitations was brilliant. Makes me wish I'd thought of it first!"

Later that afternoon, the two sisters and their deceptively crude friend perused the local shops for formal clothing, excited about the upcoming wedding.

* * *

**_A Week Later, The Akimichi Compound_ **

Shikamaru's lazy grin had long since melted off. Now, after twenty minutes and going of pre-wedding panic, the clouds were calling him, and he _couldn't_ answer. _SIGH. 'Troublesome,'_ he thought halfheartedly as he watched his best friend pace the floor nervously. The wedding was supposed to have started already, but there they were, one of them in sweats and a tee shirt, and both of them cursing a poorly-fitted kimono that looked more like a _weird swimsuit._ The moment the abomination had been delivered to the room a couple hours before, Choji had commenced berating himself for not insisting on another fitting once it was complete, and the longer it took for help to arrive, the more panicked he became. "Sit. Wearing out the floor won't help." Choji met his eyes anxiously, running his fingers through his stubbornly spiky hair.

"I know, I know," he mumbled nervously. "I just—I don't know, maybe I'm dreaming this whole wedding thing—Maybe this disaster means I'll wake up and realize she said no, or she took off, or—"

" _Choji!_ " his friend interrupted loudly, anchoring him to the here and now. "She said yes, _repeatedly_ , and I highly doubt she's going to suddenly change her mind at the last minute. She's out there, waiting for you, and probably worried." Choji allowed Shikamaru to push him onto the sofa, fighting to silence his worries. "You really should at least have someone fill her in, so she doesn't think _you're_ having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?" Choji objected shrilly. "Of _course_ I'm having second thoughts—about that seamstress! How do you mistake an _eight_ for a _three?!_ " Shikamaru shrugged.

"At least she got the first digit right, yeah?" he attempted. Sudden hammering at the door cut off Choji's reply; Shikamaru was surprised to see Tanaki on the other side of the door, armed with a cloth bag. "Everything okay?"

"The seamstress can't help," she explained, hurrying over to the sofa. "She was just admitted to the hospital—lost her glasses, and fell down the stairs."

"So she was flying blind," Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"Yep. Fortunately for you," she grinned, yanking out a wrapped bundle and tearing open the brown paper. "I can sew—kinda—and I sent Shinji back to Grass Village for something that should fit with some quick alterations." Shikamaru and Choji glanced at each other nervously, wondering how the tiny tanuki she was so fond of summoning wasn't _flattened_ by the weight of the wrapped package.

"What alterations?" The groom cringed as she answered his question by holding the fine kimono up to him; it had been cut for someone over a foot taller, and three sizes larger.

"The previous owner was a _giant_. I can hem it to fit, no problem…and though the color and pattern are similar, the material is a higher quality silk." Despite his reservations, Choji turned the problem over to the hyperactive brunette, hoping against all hope that she knew what she was doing.

" _Kinda?_ " Shikamaru's eyes were wide with disbelief, glancing repeatedly from Tanaki to the finished garment. "You can _kinda sew?_ How's this count as _kinda?_ " Grinning sheepishly, she gathered the last bits of cloth and thread from the surrounding area.

" _'Kinda'_ meaning I tend to stick myself every few minutes and bleed a lot," she clarified, straightening Choji's freshly tied obi. " _Not_ meaning I suck at it. Lots of practice from making my own clothes, ya know? It's hard to find clothing for women who lack certain 'womanly-features.'"

Choji was stunned by what he saw in the mirror; it didn't feel real. Was that handsome ninja really _him?_ How could something that took less than an hour make him look and feel so much _lighter?_ He turned from side to side, feeling around to confirm that he hadn't really lost several pounds in several seconds. His eyes watered, but he smiled brightly; finally he felt confident that he wasn't going to make a fool of himself in front of everyone they knew. Tanaki met his eyes in the mirror, silently appraising the fit of the clothing. "That seamstress seems to have little experience with formal wear—her storage room's chock full of uniforms and ninja clothes."

"Where'd you find this?" Choji asked softly, touched. Tanaki brushed a stray thread off of his shoulder, smiling at an unspoken memory.

"It was my father's; he doesn't need clothes anymore, and it wanted a new home. Consider it a wedding gift."

"Thank you, Tanaki," he beamed, wrapping her in a bear hug that made her eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. "If not for you, I'd never have met Mizuchi—how could we ever repay you?"

"Honestly, Choji," she replied gently. "The best way you could repay me is to trust yourself, trust Mizuchi, and work on your self-esteem. ' _Chia'_ loves you, ALL of you, and she finds you devastatingly handsome…and she's not wrong." Finally the teasing glint returned to her eyes, and she gestured at her oversized nose and rear and undersized bust. "Take it from a woman who's mistaken for a man far too often—true beauty isn't something as simple as a dress size, a body type, or even a height or weight. You and Mizuchi are both truly beautiful." Sure enough, he blushed at the praise, and hugged her again. With a final check for mistakes, lint, and loose thread, she smiled warmly at him. "Take care of her, Akimichi-san…and just so you know?" Her eyes turned sly. "You're gonna give her a nosebleed."

Not long after, when Mizuchi saw Choji waiting for her, she stumbled and hid her face behind the bouquet of wildflowers she carried, from her forest green hair to the bright blush creeping from her neckline upward. He was concerned until Tanaki discreetly passed her a handkerchief, blocking her from view of the guests. ' _Told ya,_ ' she mouthed at him with a wide grin. As his soft-voiced sweetheart neared, Choji's throat tightened and his eyes watered. From the looks of it, though, her own eyes were equally as damp, her glasses marked from wet eyelashes. Any doubt that may have remained in his heart was forcibly silenced as he took her hand, turning to greet the presiding official.

Having delivered the bride to her groom, Tanaki joined Lee among the rest of the guests. He met her with an almost painfully bright smile, taking her hand tenderly; as the ceremony progressed, he rubbed her knuckles and work-roughened fingertips, marveling at how well they fit with his own.

As the couple spoke their vows, Lee recalled that afternoon in the shady glen—How his heart and Tanaki's had seemed to beat as one, and how he longed for a way to permanently tether her to his side. He glanced away as their friends kissed at the altar, searching his lover's deep brown eyes for answers. She gazed back with equally teary eyes. For the first time in years, it didn't bother him that others saw him as overly emotional, or that many were confused by his intensity. The woman at his side was just as intense and emotional as he was, and she loved him as he did her.

'Maybe,' he thought as a cheer arose from the gathering, never breaking eye contact with his Tanaki. 'Just maybe, I will not have to _worry_ about keeping her at my side always.' She blushed as he glanced down at her left hand, still clasped in his. He studied her bare ring finger thoughtfully, well aware that her heart-rate had doubled and her eyes brightened. Choji had the right idea, he decided silently, wrapping her ring finger in his with a wink, then pressing a chaste kiss to her temple. It wouldn't be tomorrow, and it wouldn't be the next day. It might not even be weeks or months away, but one day they would stand before their friends as Choji and Mizuchi did now.

Nehashi Tanaki exploded into his life with all the subtlety of a hurricane, and with every day that passed, he marveled that she'd chosen to stay. After three years of wandering, searching, pining for somewhere to belong, her homeless heart had declared him 'Home.' Stars winked into view above them, the crowd scattered, and the newlyweds slipped away to begin their honeymoon—a honeymoon that would thankfully take them _nowhere near_ Mizuchi's home village of Hidden Waterfalls. Never noticing the bustle around them, Lee and Tanaki meandered toward his apartment.

Spring was in the air, they were in the prime of their youth, and their hearts were full; it was only a matter of time.

* * *


	2. Optional: CHARACTER TIDBITS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT a second chapter, just character bios for reference.

* * *

**Character tidbits:**

* * *

 

**Nehashi Tanaki ['Tan,' 'Tani']**

> Native to Hidden Grass, she belongs to a clan specializing in taijutsu using wooden weapons, esp. bo and nunchaku. She and her younger sister Riko are among the last of their clan to follow the way of the ninja, and her name is loosely derived from their patron summoning animal, the Tanuki. Tanaki is very easily distracted, very hyperactive, very emotional and intense, tends to focus on making others happy more than keeping herself happy, and is a total clown. Due to her focusing problems, she was nearly illiterate when she left Hidden Grass, and shortly after her terminally ill father died, she was blocked from rejoining the Academy due to her advanced age and poor track record. When she left Hidden Grass, she wandered the nations for three years searching for home, finally wound up in Hidden Leaf, and was knocked off her feet by Rock Lee - LITERALLY. Ultimately, that one collision resulted in forever love.

_[Nehashi: "Root (of a tree or plant) + Bridge," possibly linked to her clan's affinity for wooden weapons.]_

* * *

 

**Nehashi Riko ['Bright Eyes']**

> Native to Hidden Grass, she was devastated by her sister's abrupt-and unexplained-departure, and along with their best friend, Shiracha, spent three years wandering the nations trying to find her...and failing the whole way. She is very gullible, very naive, and tends to worry far, far more than is healthy. Though she was on her way to Chunin when Tanaki left, she renounced the rank and quit, to focus on finding her sister. Though she joined Gaara's staff intending to find her sister - whom she'd been told he was having tortured in his 'dungeon' - and aid a group of radicals intent on his death, she has since made up for her foolishness and still wonders why he forgave her. Despite their rocky history, she and Gaara are dating, and visit Hidden Leaf as often as possible.

_[Riko: "Jasmine child," chosen because of her deep blue eyes.]_

* * *

 

**Sato Shiracha ['Shi']**

> A native of Tea country who specializes in dancing, dirty humor, and espionage, Shiracha was personally trained by the country's leading teams. The ruler was very fond of her and indulged her ill-manners, which led to his jealous wife assuming the worst and demanding her exile. Shiracha settled in Hidden Grass, offering up her skills to their leaders: fleecing unsuspecting perverts for whatever information she could get from them. As before, though, she ended up being VERY unpopular with the local women, and no one was disappointed to see her leave with Riko. While Riko was screwing things up with Gaara, Shiracha ran into Sai, who had been dispatched to help ferret out the radicals intent on the Kage's death. Though she tried to kill Sai on sight when they first met, over a case of mistaken identity, she grew very fond of his quirky personality, and set her sights on him. As of this story, they are halfway between friends-with-benefits and dating. Shiracha is a total pervert, has horrible, appalling manners, is completely uncouth, and has a vocabulary that could make sailors cringe; she is NOT ashamed.

_[Sato: "Village." Shiracha: "White tea."]_

* * *

 

**Koizumi Mizuchi ['Chi,' 'Chia']**

> Native to Hidden Waterfalls village, Mizuchi is very sweet and friendly, loves cooking for her friends, and is a moderately-skilled medic-nin undergoing further training at the Hospital. When Tanaki arrived in her village, she witnessed Mizuchi being repeatedly nearly drowned by a group of Genin who stood by jeering and throwing rocks. Once she was freed from the water-trap, Tanaki beat the spit out of her bullies, and Mizuchi decided to join her in her wanderings. Their wanderings took them to Hot Water country, where they narrowly saved Suzaku's life during an attack by rogue ninja. Mizuchi patched her up, and the three of them moved onward. Because of the near-drowning, she has spent three years deathly afraid of drowning and deep water, to the point of panic attacks. Though it was some time before Choji was ready to trust her with his heart, they are now happily engaged.

_[Koizumi: "Little Spring." Mizuchi: Reportedly, the Mizuchi was a violent, malevolent water dragon. Her parents chose this name in hopes it would empower her; they were sadly mistaken, and the result is ironic.]_

* * *

 

**Suzaku ['Su']**

> Suzaku's young mother Akane had been sister to the Kazekage, but fell for pretty words from a visiting ninja from Hot Water country, wound up pregnant, and fled to escape her brother's certain wrath. Akane raised Su alone in a small village frequented for its hot springs, leaving her only a single pair of jade earrings that she treasures above all else. When Akane died, Suzaku hunted down her father, who had gone rogue; as he was all she had left, he convinced her to join him in his repeated thefts. Once she came of age, she announced her intention to leave; fearful that she'd turn him in, her father robbed a local nobleman while disguised as his daughter, framing her for his crimes. When Tanaki and Mizuchi passed through, she was tied to a post in the square for her punishment, but quickly targeted by a group of rogue ninjas who had come to terrorize the town. Tanaki freed her, and the two helped her prove her innocence by turning in her father. Su is very loyal to her two friends, but is very rough around the edges; she enjoys shoji, though she's not very good, curses a lot, and is prone to using 'made-up' phrases like 'suck-tastic' and 'barf-aloney.' As it was her overly-developed breasts that drew her attackers the day she met the others, she is very over-sensitive about her body, paranoid about people looking at them, and has a bad habit of going ballistic if she catches them. Though he's shown her nothing but good manners, this paranoia affects Neji most of all because she's attracted to him; for some odd reason, he still thinks she's beautiful no matter how many times she's slugged him.

_[Suzaku: named for a sacred beast known as the 'vermillion bird.' Akane chose this name because of Su's vibrant crimson hair.]_


End file.
